


Adopt A Cat

by Iz_SimonCat



Series: 桶迈短篇合集（Bucket/MJ One-Shot Compilation） [4]
Category: Michael Jackson (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat
Summary: 领养一只猫，然后给猫起一个奇怪的名字。Adopt a cat, and give the cat a weird name.





	Adopt A Cat

Michael看着Brian怀里那只动来动去的毛球。

“这是我在路边捡来的猫，”Brain说，献宝一样地托着猫咪的腋下，把猫举到了Michael 的鼻子前。 “可爱吗？”

“你不用像举着辛巴一样，”Michael忍着笑， “这又不是《狮子王》。”

Brian噘嘴： “没准她就是狮子王啊！”

Michael挑起了一边眉毛， “这是个 ‘她’？”

Brian点了点头，把猫咪放下，一手把猫翻得肚皮朝天。 “你看！——有奶头呢！”

 “我以为你看的是猫蛋蛋……”Michael扶了扶额头， “我还以为你比较喜欢狗呢。”

“但是你怕狗嘛，”Brian说， “而且她是我无意中捡到的，就算是缘分吧。”

“你给她打疫苗了没？”

“打了，除虫疫苗剪指甲都做了。”Brian把猫抱到了腿上，食指在猫耳根处挠痒，挠得猫眯起眼打起呼噜来。 “别担心小肚脐，不要理这个只会看你屁股的混蛋……”

“——我不是！！”一根青筋从Michael的脑门上蹦了出来，“而且你干嘛给她取这种奇怪的名字！？”

“因为她的奶头看上去像肚皮上的一排按钮，所以叫肚脐（Belly Button）。”

“？？？？？？？？？？”

 

猫咪并不知道自己多了个很奇怪的名字，就这么安心地住了下来。

肚脐实在是只很让人省心的猫。她不是什么名贵的品种，只是一只普通的短毛猫，不用担心什么遗传病或是掉毛的问题。她也很聪明，很快就学会了用猫砂，没给家里造成什么混乱。也许是过了躁动的时期，肚脐也很少抓挠家具。

唯一让人觉得奇怪的是，肚脐很黏人。

准确来说，肚脐很黏Brian。

又不是从小养到大的宠物，一只被收养的流浪猫为什么会这么黏人？但肚脐就是很喜欢Brian，每天都跟着Brian的脚步走，跳到他的大腿上蹭，趴到他的电脑上来转移他的注意力，连Brian上厕所的时候都想亦步亦趋地跟着。

虽然Michael也很喜欢肚脐，也总是没事就逗逗她。但只要Brian出现，肚脐就会立刻跑去Brian那里，喵喵喵地叫起来。

凭什么一只猫可以随时随地往Brian身上贴！？

Michael居然有些吃醋。

 

两个月之后，Brian已经变成了世界上最好用的猫爬架。

每天早上，肚脐都会跳到床上，蹭Brian的脸，趴到他的胸口，试图叫醒他。Brian已经习惯了肚脐总是往他怀里钻，肚脐就变本加厉地在他身上爬来爬去。他的身材颀长，让肚脐爬得不亦乐乎。Brian也就越来越宠肚脐，经常让肚脐坐在他肩膀上。

Michael有时真的嫉妒到变形。但每当他看到Brian躺在沙发上，而肚脐趴在他的胸口或者肚子上，一人一猫安逸地呼呼大睡的时候，Michael总会心软下来，任由他们去了。

 

当肚脐又一次想往Brian的肩膀上爬的时候，Michael脑袋里的弦忽然绷断了。 他抓着肚脐的后颈，把肚脐拎了下来，放到了面前的书桌上。

“亲爱的？”Brian有些不解。

“我才是这个猫爬架的主人，OK？”Michael双手环上了Brian的脖子，对着肚脐龇牙咧嘴。

肚脐瞪着眼睛，对着Brian背上的Michael喵喵喵地叫，委屈极了。

“你嫉妒了？”Brian吃吃吃地笑了起来，揉了揉Michael的头发。

“我的猫爬架，”Michael说，顺带啃了啃Brian的脖子，“我也是要用的。”

“好嘛，”Brian笑得眼睛都弯了，“那就给你优先用。”

 

“其实，”Michael咔嚓咔嚓地啃着苹果， “公猫也有奶头。”

“？？？？？？？？？？？？？”

“别担心，我确认过了，肚脐真的是女孩子。”

Brian大受打击，张着嘴说不出话。

“你应该带她去做绝育。”Michael拍了拍Brian的肩膀。

“……”

**Author's Note:**

> 。。越写越觉得这个脑洞真沙雕啊


End file.
